Mr. Sharp
Mr. Sharp, born Taylor C. Sharp; (born 24 July 1996), is an American singer-songwriter, composer, guitarist, and one of the co-founders of Mapleview Lounge.Category:Early Life and Family Early Life and Family Preschool Mr. Sharp was born to Christopher and Carey Sharp on July 24, 1996 at 11:56 am at the Milford Regional Medical Center in Milford, Massachusetts. He lived the first seven years of his life in Bellingham, Massachusetts with his mother, father, sister Emma (born December 16, 1999), gerbils Fred and Barney, and dog Sophie. From 2000 to 2001 he received a preschool education from Bellingham Early Childhood. During this era he developed interests in PBS children's show Arthur, popular fantasy series Harry Potter, and exploring the cement pit adjacent to his house. Elementary School in Bellingham His time in Massachusetts was mostly spent in the company of his friends Benjamin Morse and Joey Mancine. Their interests included baseball, Playstation, and summer cookouts in either the Sharps' or the Mancines' backyard. The first incident of note in Mr. Sharp's life occurred in August 2001. While playing with friends on a metal slide, he was pushed off by acquaintance Derek Robbie, and fractured his leg. The two-month rehabilitation process was difficult for Mr. Sharp, who spent long days in bed playing Super Nintendo and receiving Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone toys. This dormant period greatly influenced his earlier musical works. It was during this time period he received education from Clara Macy Elementary School. From 2001 to the fall of 2003 Mr. Sharp passed through kindergarten to the beginning of the 2nd grade. Mr. Sharp was a gifted student, drawing the 2nd best illustration of Martin Luther King Jr. on MLK Day, but also had subpar concentration. He failed a quiz on the Wind and the Willows, and spent most of Mrs. Hamway's class drawing pictures of Bionicles . Move to Minnesota In October 2003 Mr. Sharp's family decided to move from Massachusetts to Austin, Minnesota to live in the same town as his grandparents. The three-day long road trip across the country was tumultuous. Earlier in the year Mr. Sharp's mother had rescued a baby squirrel, and the family was still in possession of it on the drive. The illegal cargo made the hotel stays difficult, as Mr. Sharp's father had to drape a blanket over the squirrel's cage and convince the concierge that it was an unfriendly hamster. Another memorable incident on this road trip occurred when several containers of toys toppled off the roof of the car onto the highway somewhere in Pennsylvania. Mr. Sharp's dad stopped the car to gather the luggage, and the 7-year-old Mr. Sharp followed him in his bare feet. Eventually the police were called, and the subsequent run-in with the law gave Mr. Sharp a disdain for authority. Elementary School in Minnesota The Sharp family arrived in Austin, Minnesota at the end of October 2003. They briefly lived with Mr. Sharp's grandparents, Julaine and famed rock musician Barry Rush, until they found a rental house. The rental house was located near Neveln Elementary School, so Mr. Sharp was enrolled there. Another relative in Austin, Tyler Amick, was the same age as him, and also went to Neveln. It was through Mr. Tyler that Mr. Sharp met Mr. W Bjorndal, and they eventually became close friends as the Neveln years went on. By December 2003 the Sharp family had bought an actual house, and Mr. Sharp was developing tastes beyond his seven years, collecting GI Joe action figures and harboring interests in horror movies. Mr. Sharp studied at Neveln through the 5th grade, and he and Mr. W Bjorndal struck up a close friendship. They shared tastes in Club Penguin, Star Wars, The Call of the Wild, and reading Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets out loud to each other whenever they had free time in Mr. Hammell's 4th grade reading class. However, their friendship had trials as well. A nasty incident soured interaction between the two of them. In Mr. Askelson's 5th grade science class Mr. W Bjorndal was talking to Mr. Sharp, despite Mr. Askelson's frequent warnings. Finally, Mr. Askelson snapped, and told Mr. Sharp to rotate his card. The incident shook Mr. Sharp terribly, not only because he was unjustly blamed for Mr. W Bjorndal's wrongdoing, but also because he was a sensitive boy who was not used to sternness. Mr. Sharp has since spoken at length about the incident's effect on his mental health, and its involvement in his constant urge to please others.